Fate Bizarre
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: Same old formula different twist. A battle royale to the death using servants that choosen by the corrupt Grail. Who be the last one STANDing?
1. Chapter 1

_The following series don't belong to me. All credit go to their respective authors._

_Well...Fate Gamer wasn't going to work._

_*SAM cast anti frustration spell on the readers! Receive 666,666 damage!* _

_HEAR ME OUT! Shiroe was TO DAMN OP! I know even they have enemies that can cause them trouble in their stories but I seriously DOUBT they can't handle them self in a almost video game like world. Shiro brains second to none and there no way I can break the [ ] legend can I? (Plus anything Shiro can't handle Sora no doubt can play to his favor...)_

_So...let's Do fourth grail war instead. (I LIKE the amount of suffering Uruobutcher sensei delivers.) Plus I got a couple of character who I THINK I got a understanding of._

_The following series belong to their respective authors and creators and I don't own nothing. Like stated in Fate gamers I'm just a faker copying the infamous style and wish not to offend anyone if I potray their favorite character the wrong way. PLEASE forgive me._

_Oh and the mutiverse is a thing big and wide and I try not defiling the canon to MUCH. Plus...JOJO STAR DUST CRUSADER EGYPT ARC KITAAAAAAAA!_

Chapter one: The unexpected heroes

Angra Maiyu the great Persian god of evil who enjoy the pain, despair and suffering of other is...

Annoyed. He feel boredom all the time due to the fact his spirit stuck in the GOD DAMN HOLY GRAIL. There only so much suffering one can cause when they stuck in a inanimate object. But his source of annoyance is not the fact there only so much pain he can inflict on man kind.

The fourth holy war coming soon and he want to descend to the human world and cause some REAL suffering. Problem is that the servants for this was is just...boring.

Who know the standard for "hero" these days are so low?

Assassin a mook in boss clothing where his job could easily done by a human.

Lancer a honor bound idiot who no doubt going to have a dogs death due to his love spot problem. (Turn out TO good look CAN kill you.)

Beserker just there to make Saber miserable. (Much as Angra Miaiyu LOVE that notion he want something more...bizzarre)

Archer WAY to overpower and going to need to bring down a notch.

Don't get him started with Castor.

Rider cool but Angra Maiyu have OTHER ideas for this grail war.

One things for sure. He keeping Saber on the chart to watch her squirm and try to fight against THESE servants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location:Matou Basement<strong>_

"Yare Yare Daze...your My master I presume?"

Kariya Matou just wanted a normal life.

He never ask to be born as the son of a twisted magician who get his magic by inserting abomination into his body for power. He never ask to be the brother of a drunk asshole who can only lash out against other and most likely going to shape his little shit of a son into a carbon copy of himself. He never ask to be the plain nice guy who didn't get the girl he wanted and instead lose her to a rich and heartless magician who stand for everything Kariya despise about magicians.

Kariya Matou want nothing to do with the magician life yet the magician life have a funny way of finding him...

"You sold Sakura to the Matou!? How can you be okay with this?" Kariya can't believe what he heard as Aoi san told him what happen to Sakura in the park while Rin playing in the park with her friends. Rin chan have no idea what going to happen to her sister those she? Oh god if she know what Zouken doing to her sister this instant...

"It's a trade made by my husband. As a wife of a magus it's not my place to voice my opinion. Someone who not been involve with the mage world have no right to say anything also..Kariya? If you ever see Sakura in the Matou household be kind to her would you? The girl rather fond of her uncle."

Kariya grit his teeth as all he ever wanted was for Aoi san to be happy. He do anything to see Aoi san happy but what can someone like him do against Tokiomi or his father who are both ace magician in their field? Should he tell Aoi san about the secret behind the Matou magecraft and hope there some change in her heart and maybe she leave Tokiomi and join him instead...?

No he can handle it himself. He doubt Aoi san would believe him as he was already known to have left the mage world ever since he was 18. He save Sakura and bring happiness back to Aoi san.

No matter the cost.

"Your such a disappointment Kariya. I give you the tool to summon Lancelot of the Lake and you got me a high schooler instead. I guess I can't expect much from a failure-"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

In the blink of in eye Kariya saw Zouken face was smash in by some sort of blue muscle man as the teenager never move a step from his position. Was that Beserker noble phantasm? It was so quick that Kariya only manage to caught a glimpse of it. Just who is berserker is he not Lancelot? Beserker face gave nothing away as it remain stoic and unreadable.

Plus seeing that smug vampire with his face smash in was EXTREMELY therapeutic for Kariya. There only so much a man infested with worms can enjoy now days. Most of his internal organ screw up and it's hard to enjoy food now days.

"Tch a damn vampire like DIO huh?" Kariya watch as the old man got up from the beat down Berserker just save him and twist his neck back together like it was nothing. Zouken truly without a doubt a god damn monster. Zouken possess the head of every generation of Matou as Kariya father was unlucky enough to be his vessel. Kariya would have follow also if he didn't ran away when he had the chance.

"You know what Kariya? I take back what i just said. You got a pretty interesting servant here after all. Maybe even better then Lancelot. Remember the only way you see Sakura chan free is IF you win the Holy Grail for me son."

Old man Zouken left laughing as Kariya check on his servant. Tall and muscular, one have to wonder if Beserker is really a high schooler from how well built he was. Plus when Kariya summon for Berserker he was expecting someone more...insane.

"Tranquil Fury A+ with the bonus of mad enchantment without losing the user mind huh? Say Berserker why did you pummel Zouken once you saw him?"

His servant take out a cigar from his pocket and was smoking it as Kariya cough couple times. With his inside now screw up Kariya find himself easily effected by the little things in life. His servant said nothing as he throw down the cigar and snuff it out.

"He just remind me of someone that really piss me off that all." If Kariya can laugh without pain he would have just did. It was that simple huh? Kariya think he can get along quite well with his servant after all.

"Well Berserker i think this be the start of a bizarre partnership."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Thosaka Basement<strong>

"YOU MONGREL!" Thosaka Tokiomi was sure the fourth grail war was well within his reach now that he summon Gilgamesh the king or Uruk with the skin of the first snake. With someone that ancient and powerful surely his dreams could have been within reach. At last during his time the Thosaka name would surpass all three of the other families!

Instead he got is a blonde hair naked little boy with red eyes. The kid once summon look piss as he grab Tokiomi by the collar and start squeezing the life out of him. Tokiomi don't even have anytime to defend himself as the boy have weapons appearing behind him waiting to pierce though him any second.

"You MONGREL can't even get the summon ritual right? I'm left without half by vault, my golden armor AND Enikudu you low life! What kind of third rate magician are-" For someone so small Archer have a very powerful grip as Tokiomi sure he going to crush his throat any moment when Archer drop him and broke into a big grin.

A VERY familiar presence had joing the war. Someone Archer haven't seen for a LONG time.

Archer snap his fingers as cloth appear on him leaving a surprise Tokiomi gasping for air. His master might be incompetent with the summoning but Archer going to keep this rather BORING looking man alive till he can fight him again.

"So you have join this war also my friend! Let's resume our fight all those years ago!" As Archer left Tokiomi the unflappable only have one thing come to mind.

"What in the root just happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Kayneth Hotel<strong>

"Your not Diarmuid Ua Dubhine."

"No, but i promise to do the best as I can master."

Kayneth sigh as instead of the noble Finnish knight he gotten a green hair white robe young boy(...or Is it a girl?). To think HE the great Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald mess up a summoning ritual. Truly this oritenial land curse for someone like him. It's to late to get another Catalyst right now since that little shit student of his stole the one he have plan. (When he FIND Waver Velvet he is going to make that little brat BEG for mercy when he done with him. NO ONE steal from a Archibald and get away with it.)

No matter, long as this tool can help him achieve his dreams of getting the Holy Grail then he don't care who summon.

Lancer on the other hand can BARELY contain his excitment.

HE HERE! Lancer after dying always hope one day he be summon and able to settle his fight with his best friend and now he be summon in the fourth Grail war and HE here! Lancer heart raising in the idea of fighting him again. Sure he feel some sense of-

Confusion on why his best friend seem to have gotten a bit weaker then he remeber. Why is he summon when his master use another catalyst instead of his.

Frustration on going to have to kill his best friend for the all mighty wish granting device. But the strongest emotion right now have to be...

Overwhelming joy. Joy just be able to be alive and fight with "him" one more time.

"Even though Lancer summon to such a cruel man like Kayneth he still show enthusiasm to win the Grail. Plus he kinda cute..." To say Sola Ui Nuada Re Sophia Ri have no love for her fiance isn't wrong. After all the only reason she marry this guy was because the old magi tradition of wanting children with "superior" magicial circuits. She COULD have marry a handsome white knight but instead she stuck with a selfish pompous ass just like her father.

If only her brother became a mage then this would have never happen to her. She could have her own life since she never bother with this world of magicans and tradtion after all.

Plus she think Lancer cute in the little brother kind of way. His eyes have a wholesome and pure naive look to it that unlike her weasel of a fiance. But Sola Ui is cursious, who is Lancer?

"Lancer can you tell me who you are if your not Diarmid?" Sola Ui find some alone time to talk to the servant as Kayneth return back to his studies to do his work. Lancer looking up in the night sky and sigh saying something about how he can't see the stars well as he (or is Lancer a she?) turn toward Sola Ui with a smile.

"Secret master."

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Fuyuki Woods<strong>

Waver Velvet tire of being the underdog.

He work hard study hard in the clock tower despite having not a whole lot of magical circuits like the other students. Despite he didn't excel in any particular subject he took his notes, attended his lectures and did his studies. He understand his basic alchemy and able to understand the theory of magic in most class. (Performance on the other hand...)

Yet he can never seem to catch up to his fellow class mate as even when he have his most brillant research paper on how to increase one magicial ability using hard work and dedication he was simply laugh at and have his wish to make SOMETHING of himself crush by Kayneth.

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald that name just piss Waver off as despite being a ASSHOLE to people around him he still accepted because he have good magic circuits since birth. What about all of WAVER hard work? Don't effort mean anything now of days or is everything depend on who you parent is? When Waver gotten his command seal he was overjoy he gotten a chance to prove swear he going to win the fourth Grail war and get EVERYONE who laugh at him in clock tower to acknowledge he just not some simple "poor third class beggar magican."

"So your my master i presume? I hope we can get along." Instead of the AWESOME servant he was expecting to get from that piece of cape catalyst. He got himself a japense hobo with black cloth and a stick holding his goofy printed underwear. This servant expression without a doubt that of a idiot. Just HOW did he screw up?

What would the Americans say at a time like this? "He so fucked."

"Say master where is the nearest job application center? I kinda want to earn some money so i can have something to pay for our living expense." While Waver in deep thoughts his servants already wandering around like a idiot!

"DAMN THAT TROUBLESOME SERVANT! WAIT UP!" As Waver ran after his servant he saw something accidently drop out his servant pockets. It was three color medals. Red hawk medal, yellow tiger medal and a green grass hopper medal.

Just WHO the hell is Rider?

"Wait up damn it!" Waver ran after rider not knowing how much this war going to change him.

* * *

><p><strong>Location Abandon areas in Fuyuki<strong>

"Are you my master?"

All of Kotomine Kirei life he been soul searching for who he is. He try and try and try and try yet he can never find a answer to his question. He join this war not only to help his master get the Grail but to also answer the question that been bugging him for a long time.

Is he a good man? He knows he a abnormal human being unlike his father but is he a good man?

He a dutiful son that do his job and work hard to not disappoint his father and a slayer of the heretic yet all his life he feel...empty. He once meet a sick woman fallen in love with her and had a child. Yet when the woman he was suppose to love dying from the disease and kill her self to prove that he still capble of love he feel sadness.

Sadness not able to kill the mother of his child with his own two hand.

"Yes i am." The servant with a machine mask that look like a skull gotten up and without a doubt he a assassin. He might not be Hassan with the weapons he carrying but without a doubt he assassin. The way he dress, the numerous weapons the assassin hidden in his cloth. This man give off the vibe of someone who spend his whole life killing.

"Good for you first assignment i want you to infiltrate Thosaka Manor and kill Tokomi Thosaka." The servant simply gave a nod and vanish in the blink of a eye as Kirei know the plan set in motion.

"Perhaps you can give me the answer i want Kiristugu Emiya."


	2. Chapter 2

_So...chapter 2 then?_

_Yeah yeah yeah some of you already seen this kind of format done better by the infamous man. He blend the characters pretty damn well with the story. I'm just trying my best as there only so much i can do alone. A editor be nice you know? Anyone willing to help this poor grammer writer who have his stuff all over the place?_

_The hero of this time still have Saber (all them SABIA damn it). But a familar character got a power down while a certain servant that never appear in the fourth grail war before had made his apperance. (What war happen during fate strange fake?)_

_Yeah the other servants are characters from another series. I try to keep there idenity a secret if possible. (Always suck at it though...) This kind of fic was inspire from what the infamous man did afterall. (Would be nice if i can see SOME kind of update before i kick the bucket.)_

_Well less talking and more showing no? You didn't come here to read the authors note only._

_Oh and the following series don't belong to thou. If it those happen Saber would have been a magical girl._

Chapter 2:Prelude to the storm

**Location:Unknown family house.**

Uryuu Ryuunosuke like murder.

Wait scartch that. The man LOVE murder unlike any human being that in this city right now. He don't kill for money, women, dreams or power. He killed simply because he can and because he find it's fun to make modern art with people guts and what left over from them after he slaughter them mercilessly. Safe to say Uryuu is abnormal in modern day standard.

Knife to slaughter innocent folks: 1000-2000 yen depends on what kind of store you know.

A new shirt to wear after killing his victims: Somewhere within the 1000 yen if you know where to look.

A new bucket to collect blood for his ritual to summon a demon: 500 yen.

The look of terror on his victims face as he kill there love one and them reaching despair even horizon?

_Priceless._

"Hey kiddo do you believe that there is demons in this world?" The poor kid is pissing his pants as not so far from him lay the mutated corpse of his parents. NOT Ryuunosuke best work of art but then again he was getting a bit dull after his 30 kill count. Boredom is a artist greatest source of enemy.

"You know? I always wonder how a demon look like. Are they the ones we see in the manga or the ugly monster we see in TV? How fo they kill people? Do they rip out there organs and eat it or put them in such mental agony they beg for death? I just want to see new and COOL ways of murder you know?" The kid scream louder as Uryuu use the bucket he have that contain the blood of the family he just slaughter to draw a magic circle.

"Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill…. Repeat five times…" suddenly the magic circle Uryuu drew glow into a bright light as smoke comes out and from the smoke. The figure someone with a blue pineapple shape hair, a single red eye with kanji in there and holding a trident. The figure must be around 18 as he look at Uryuu with a slightly amuse look.

"So you are my master?"

Uryuu look around seeing the figure in front of him refering to no one else he nod. He point toward the kid and gave a smile. He can't believe he actually summon a demon! They are SO going to make plenty of master piece together.

"So ...you wanna kill this kid?" The person in front of him lightly tap his trident on the ground as the letter in his eye turn to a three. Uryuu then notice suddenly there apperance of wild dogs and poisen snake that come into the house as the kid try to back off from the animal yet they come at him and tore him from limb to limb. There dozen of bite marks as the boy flesh being torn off and the venom from the snakes course though the boys body. The suffering face the boy showing right now frankly giving Uryuu a boner.

"That was...COOLLLLLL! Just who are you and how the hell do you do that!?" The man sigh internally as he known he dealing with a idiot...but a idiot he can control with ease. If he play his cards right he just might win this war after all.

"My name Castor and let just say we going to spend a lot of time causing SUFFERING to others." Castor smirk as he is going to cause so MUCH suffering.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Thosaka Manor<strong>

In the silent night Archer sit up high in the sky waiting for the rat that was suppose to sneak into Tokiomi manor hours ago and attempt to kill him. Frankly Archer been waiting for a long time and his temper getting worse by each passing second.

"Why those the king have to be in trash duty?" The only thing stoping Archer from flying out of there and going to meet his friend that been summon is because just in the time of one night he could have already taken out a servant from this patheic excuse of a war among "heros" and be one step quicker in fighting "him" again and regaining the full power of his vault. It's all that damn fool Tokiomi fault for screwing up the ritual and summoning him in half power only.

Archer hear the sound from the nearby bushes as his irrataion reach it's peak. Time for him to end this right now once and for all.

"Come out you rat! Face your excution by the king with dignity "hero"!" Just as he said that suddenly Archer say that a ARMY of rats pop out from all side and attempt to attack him. Archer easily snap his finger as dozen of weapons flew out from his collection and attack the army of rats yet among the rat army Archer sense something wrong. Just where is the damn servant?

"Aha! Your little rat!" One of the spears Archer shot out was about to hit a black fur rat as it suddenly change into a mask assassin that back flip in time and charge at him. Is the man a fool or a genuis after seeing what he can do and still charge the man that can tore him to shreads in seconds?

"Tch . Just a simple mongrel huh?" Yet before the weapons can reach the man Archer saw the man suddenly disappear in front of his eyes as Assassin immediatly start shooting his weapons backward as despite the assassin dodging skill he was still cut at mutiple location as his breathing turn heavy.

" So you can teleport huh? Parlor tricks and a waste of my time. Now di-" One of Archer treasures came out to protect him as Assassin fire a shot at him that easily block. The assassin seem to be backing away like he trying to run.

Like he let him go this easily.

Archer snap his finger as dozen of his treasure were fire at the assassin again this time in quicker speed and yet the assassin raise his hand and all Archer can see was a glow and his movements being a bit sluggish.

Next thing he know the assassin was gone as Archer sigh in irratation. The little rat smart enough to know that even though Archer look like a kid the power he possese is anything but. Plus the feeling Archer just got back then...he sure it was something related to the power of time. Archer swear he going to finish assassin off the next time he see him as other then people who steal from him or try to copy him. People who escape death from his hands also a small thing that a annoyance of Archer.

"This country full on mongrels." Archer head back into Tokiomi manor knowing the mongrel wouldn't dare come back after what happen tonight. Archer walk into Tokiomi wine collection as he pour himself a cup. It's no wine from his collection but Gilgamesh willing to NOT destroy Tokiomi tonight as he going to take it easy. Hearing from his master about who the mask mongrel master is. He sure to meet the mongrel assassin who dare point his blade at the king.

He still need to prepare to meet him again. His one true friend that he havn't seen in ages.

"Enkidu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Kotomine Church, Kirei Room<strong>

"So you live Asssassin. I presume you survive Archer?" As soon as Kirei return back to his quarters he had a blade pointed toward his thoart as he sure the iron mask assassin is less then please that his master sent him to die. Kirei remain nonchalant as he saw the gun on the servant other hand just waiting to pull the trigger.

"**Archer despite being only a child was strong as he is arrogant. I may not be able to win againts him head on, but i have more then a few tricks to escape when my life is being threaten. Why would you sent me to a obvious ambush Master? Do you not desire the Holy Grail yourself? Surely you have regrets in your life that you want to correct. I can smell there blood in you hands as much as me." **The mask servant question Kirei as Kirei wonder that about himself. Those he truly desire nothing? Sure he knows helping his mentor to win the war is a must but do he have no regrets?

"What i feel is unimportant. But since you proven your self to be able to handle yourself againts Archer i think we need to change our plans a bit. Like it or not Asssassin if you want your wish to be fufill you have no choice but to trust me." Assassin lower his blade as he sit on a chair in Kirei room and remain motionless like a statue.

"Assassin how about you? I do not know your name yet you have said your hands stain with blood. You proven skill to have survive againts Archer just who are you?" Assassin seem to be in deep thought as he shake his head. There no need for him to trust in his master with his real name. He been betray many times in his lifes and he might be a bit gulliable but he not stupid to trust in someone who had betray him so easily again.

"**Not need to know info. I'm simply someone who been Dishonor.**." As Kirei drift to sleep with Assassin sleep standing near him. Kirei open his eye to a surreal land mark with a man standing no so far from him smiling. The man despite nicely dress gave off the vibe of the devil himself.

"O Kotomine Kirei. When i heard that someone special like you exist i couldn't believe it. A man who a prime sample of contradiction itself. Holy and yet unholy in the same time. This Holy Grail war of your might not allow me to interfere directly but you proven to be a more intersting subject then even dear Corvo himself. I just HAVE to pay a visit."

Kotomine Kirei face a lot of being that threaten the church before but right now in his state he can't even move a muscle as with effort he can barely mutter the lines. Just what is this being in front of him?

"Who are you?"

"Me? There many names for me. Some call me a devil, god, but i prefer the title "The Outsider." Show me something intersting Kotomine Kirei." Kirei woken up to see he in his room again as it was all a dream.

"What in the name of the lord was that...? What does he mean by me being a great contradiction?" Kirei breath deep as he take out the bible next to the shelf on his bed and began reading. He need to take his mind off some stuff. He find his truth when he face Kiritsugu Emiya face to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Fuyuki city, Job centar<strong>

"Rider..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"To get a job of cours-"

"WE DON'T HAVE THE PAPER WORK YOU IDIOT AND WE CAN USE MAGIC FOR THIS!" Waver have been been chasing rider from location to location just to find his servant is standing in a job line with a whole bunch of other people. He drag his troublesome servant out as his stomach growl and Waver find the nearest place to grab a bite. The two sat on the table as Waver still busting his head trying to figure out who his servant is.

"So...Rider just who are you? You dress like a hobo, look japense and you wear african like clothing plus..." Waver fish out the three medals that Rider accidently drop. Rider have the look of joy as he pocket his medals back into his pocket.

"You have strange medals that i have no idea of. I think in order for us to have a proper master and servant relationship we need to know more about each-" Rider put his fingers on Waver lips as he point toward the window outside of him. Waver can't see anything but once he squint his eyes a bit he saw a small dragon fly like insect familiar spying on them as without a doubt Waver sure it's the work of a enemy master.

"Follow my lead." Waver nod as he left the change and follow Rider outside. Unlike the goof ball impression that Rider have a moment ago the Rider in front of Waver right now seem calm and collected as Waver sure the familir following them stealthly.

"Now." Rider suddenly drag Waver over a corner as the second the insect familiar chase after them to see where they gone a blue and black sword appear on Rider hand and he slice the familiar in half.

"You have to be a bit more careful Master. In a war you never know what kind of tricks would the other masters use. Say the park down the street look nice tonight. Since i don't think we have any place to stay tonight we can huddle together for some warmth you know or if you want to we can scount a bit in the city tonight. Who know what we can find?" Just like that his servant back into idiot mode again. The sword that Rider just pull out of nowhere don't look like any ancient sword that Waver recongnize. Just what is his servant orgin?

"Rider you havn't answer my question yet! Just who are you?"

"Me? I'm simply a Kamen Rider. I tell you my name when i think your ready for it." Rider fish out a silver medal and insert it into a nearby vending machine that turn into a motorcycle. Just WHAT is Rider noble phantasem? What make the silver medals different from the colors ones?

"Come one master. Let's enjoy this city much as we can before the storm hits."

* * *

><p><strong>Location:In the garbage dump near Kariya apartment<strong>

"So one of my spies been destroy huh?" Kariya cough a bit more blood as he in a Mcdonald trash can right now surfing for tonight dinner. He couldn't go back to his apartment due to how mess up he look right now and he want to avoid making public apperance much as he can because he afraid one of the master might send something to tail him. His time as a journalist make him savvy to things like this.

Kariya despite not being a mage isn't a dumb ass either. He knows he need intel on his enemies if he want to win this war and knowing Tokiomi Kariya have a good guess whoever his servant is must be at least as powerful and arrogant as Tokiomi himself.

So Kariya decide to play ot smart and know much about his enemies as possible. In a seven battle royal among magican to win there dreams he who have barely ANY magic training have to be the weakest of them all. So he going to study each of his foe and learn about them. Sure deploying this many insect at a time drain him but luckily Beserker special trait lessen he amount of mana he spend and he send a command to the insect inside of him to eat whatever kind of waste they find to recover.

"Here. Who would have know there American here trying to make a business here trying to sell this kind of food?" Hearing the voice of his servant Kariya turn around to catch something wrap in tin foil. His servant sat down on the trash can next to him as he began unwrapping his food and start eatting. It seem to be some kind of wrap with beef, tomato, cucmber and some really spicy sauce.

"What master? Don't tell me you never eat Mexican food before?" The servant finish his as he STILL wearing that stoic expression he had when Kariya first summon him. Kariya busting his brain trying to figure out who he is yet still have no idea.

"You know as a servant you don't really have to eat right? The thing that keeping you in this world is the mana coming from me."

"So what? Do i need a reason for everything i do?" The servant finish his meal as Kariya munch down on his. The servant have a point. Since he didn't hear any police siren coming toward them that means despite being a Berserker class servant. Berserker in front of him pretty level headed.

Kariya enjoy the fact there partnership simple. He want something done Berserker here can do it without makiing a fuss.

" Why do you desire the Holy Grail? Your seriously not going to win it and hand it to that shitty vampire old man right?" There it is. The question Kariya been expecting for some time now that he had summon a servant that not completetly insane and capble of speech. Far as the servant see Kariya someone they have no knowledge of and use rather disgusting Magecraft . Kariya expected some heroic spirit have high moral and rather not work with someone so shady.

"There a little girl somewhere who trap inside a pit of despair and i want to help her out. Her name Sakura Matou but she don't belong there and she wasn't born a Matou. She deserve to be in a happy family with a loving mother and her dear sister. The shitty old man who got her in there wouldn't let her go unless i present him the one thing he want but he can't get by himself." Kariya finish his so call wrap and find the so call Mexican food not so bad after all. He walk out the alley feeling a bit pain in his guts as he collapse on the ground again. He didn't tell Berserker that the first night he found Sakura cover in Zouken insect he spent half a hour puking everything he have in the toilet.

As adults they suppose to PROTECT there kid not BREAK them.

"Why would risk your neck out and suffer for someone who not even your family?" Berserker walk side by side with Kariya and lit a cigarette yet snuf it out the moment he heard Kariya coughing and disapproving look.

"So what? Do i need a reason to save the daughter of the woman i love but can never get?"

Berserker follow Kariya further into the dark alley as he sigh.

"Yare Yare daze."

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Ship Yards<strong>

"Show your self! You been following us for a while now." Saber annocunce as a green hair boy step out the shadow with a light hearted look on his face. Despite the fact he unarm and look rather harmless Saber have no doubt the person in front of him is a Heroic spirit. Danergous one at that.

"HI! I'm the Lancer for this Grail war Saber! I have order from my master to take you out. I so wanted to fight Gil kun first but master so picky about "Go slay Saber class the strongest servant first." Hey Saber chan? On a scale 1-10 how tough are you?" The boy look a bit pouty as Saber gently push Irevisvel behind her. Saber felt a pair of eyes watching him from the moment she enter the beach zone area. She couldn't pin point it but now that she seen her watcher face to face her instinct from battle telling her to now let her guard down.

"I said at least a 6." A knight do not boast but Saber like to think she at least above the average civlian when it comes to fighting. The moment Saber change into her knight outfit she dash at the green hair servant and swing her blade.

" I said about a 5.5." Saber widen her eyes in surpise as her blade caught by two fingers. The green hair servant who wearing nothin but a simple tunic gave a beast like smile as his fist collide with Saber sending her flying back.

"Try not to break before Gil kun gets here would you?"

Saber got up gasping for air as the servant in front of her is strong. STRONGER then anything she ever face in her legend before!

"Don't underestimate me Lancer."

They clash once again fist againts sword as the fight can be notice by five other people in this city.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:London Clock Tower<strong>

Many people of the mage assocation interst in this war in particular the reason WHY are these bizzare servant being summon. One of them a sliver hair old man who nick name Kaleidoscope look from his crystal ball of the fight that starting right now and gave a smirk. Seem like something intersting happening in this universe.

"And like that the war begans."


End file.
